jkraffandomcom-20200214-history
CC:Lula Landry
|job = Professional Model|relatives = Marlene Higson (biological mother) Josiah Agyeman (biological father) Yvette Bristow (adoptive mother) Alec Bristow (adoptive father) Tony Landry (adoptive uncle) Jonah Agyeman (half-brother) Charles Bristow (adoptive brother) John Bristow (adoptive brother)|home = 18 Kentigern Gardens, Mayfair Chelsea (before moving out)}}Lula Bristow, referred to throughout the book by her screen name 'Lula Landry '(died 6 January 2010), is a character in The Cuckoo's Calling. Cormoran Strike investigates her death, assisted by Robin Ellacott. History Lula was born to Marlene Higson, a poor woman who never took proper care of Lula. By the time she was four, she had been taken away from Marlene, and been adopted by Sir Alec Bristow and Lady Yvette Bristow. According to her uncle Tony Landry, Yvette spoiled Lula because she had just lost her older adoptive son, Charlie. In her early teenage years, Alec died from a heart attack. Lula subsequently ran away from two schools and got expelled from a third, all of them expensive private establishments. She slit her own wrists and was found in a pool of blood by a dormitory friend. She lived rough, and was tracked to a squat by the police. According to the website LulaMyInspirationForeva.com, she briefly supported herself during this time by prostitution. She got admitted into a mental institution for a diagnosis of a bipolar disorder. She was known to have sudden outbursts of temper and a dangerously short fuse. A year after leaving the institution, while shopping with her mother on Oxford Street, she got spotted by a modelling agent. Her extraordinary beauty was noticed even in her earliest pictures. The press and public seemed to have both loved her and hated her. She started dating singer Evan Duffield, an attractive drug-addict with whom she broke up and got back together several times. She was friends with co-worker Ciara Porter, who appeared in several photo shoots with her, and with Guy Somé, a stylist that designed many of the clothes she was photographed in. Rapper Deeby Macc most likely had a crush on Lula once he included her a couple of times in his lyrics (such as in "Double L U B mine"). At about the same time her mother was diagnosed with cancer, Lula started investigating to find out more about her biological parents and ancestry. She was able to locate her biological mother, who didn't know much about Lula, and was informed about her mostly directly from the magazines and newspapers. Her mother told her who her father was, Josiah Agyeman, an African professor at a university, and from that Lula was able to find that her biological father had a son with another woman, Jonah Agyeman, a 21 year old lieutenant in duty in Afghanistan. A few days before dying, Lula called her half-brother Jonah and found out he was on leave in Britain. Jonah gave her his phone number and Lula used Rochelle Onifade's mobile phone to talk to him several times. Lula called him the day before she died and was begging for him to meet her at her house in Mayfair. She convinced him and told him to come around 1.30 AM. On the day she died, her half-brother John Bristow, who always tried to control her money, went to her flat and asked her to borrow some of her money to replace the funds on the account of Conway Oates, an American financier. When she declined, he hid in a flat downstairs from Lula's and stayed there. At around the time of her meeting with Jonah Agyeman, John came out of his hiding place and went upstairs to her flat, and rang the doorbell. Lula probably thought it was Agyeman, and opened the door. She had an argument with him and he pushed her out of the balcony to her death on the pavement of 18 Kentigern Gardens, in time to be seen by Tansy Bestigui, who was out in the balcony of the first floor flat. Cormoran Strike was hired by John Bristow to investigate her death and drive suspicion away from him; after many interviews and checking her flat, Strike discovered that John was the murderer and he was convicted.